Highway to Hell
by TheChemist20
Summary: A woman needs Dean and Sam's help and will do whatever she can to convince them to help her. Rated M for eventual content. **I want to thank my best friend ever! Bridgette, for helping me with everything including writing parts and reading it all before I post it. I LOVE you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Dreams

_Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions. I keep my visions to myself. It's only me_

"I've been looking for you guys." A quiet feminine voice said from behind Dean. He spun around startled only to find a petite woman with a tangle of black hair that fell to her waist and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see to his soul.

"Who are you and why are you in my dream?" Dean warily asked.

"My name is Lissa and I'm a dream walker. And if I've done my homework correctly and found the right dream, you're Dean and your brother is Sam." She replied stepping closer to Dean who automatically took a step backwards. She stopped moving and held her hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Excuse me for not believing you but they all say that." Dean sarcastically replied looking her over. She was clad in an oversize t-shirt and denim shorts, she didn't look threatening at all but looks are deceiving as proven time and time again.

"Ok I'll give you that. I've been looking for you and your brother because I need to hire your services." She explained nervously rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Well 1 we aren't for hire and 2 hire us for what?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"If you're not for hire then why I need you doesn't matter." She replied smiling prettily at him, walking slowly towards him.

"You always interrupt peoples dream?" He asked in a smart ass tone looking into her eyes and instantly becoming lost unable to look away.

"You're going to come to Missoula Montana and help me." She said in a calm soothing tone.

Dean shook his head which felt fuzzy all of the sudden. "Why would I do that?" He incredulously asked.

"You're going to come to Missoula Montana and help me." She repeated staring him in the eyes.

"Ok." He happily agreed.

"What's your number so I can call you and you know this was a real dream?" She asked still looking into his eyes. He told her his number and was just about to ask her a question when everything went out of focus.

"Damnit." Lissa swore. "I'll be calling you soon make sure you have your phone on." Was the last thing he heard before he woke up with a start.

"Jeez Dean I thought you were in a coma or something. I've never had such a hard time waking you up." Sam worriedly told Dean. "Everything ok?"

"I had a weird dream… It felt so real." Dean replied stretching as he stood up.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he threw his clothes into his bag so he could go to the laundry mat.

"I met this girl Lissa." Dean started to explain.

"Wait what do you mean you met this girl? You were asleep Dean." Sam interrupted with a confused look on his face.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Dean asked shooting Sam a stfu look before continuing. "I met this girl Lissa who needed our help with something. She said she was a dream walker. It was so real Sam it was creepy. But I know it's not real because she hasn't called me like she said she would." He explained picking up his phone to make sure it was on. Almost as if on cue it rang. "Hello?" Dean warily answered.

"Remember me?" Came the throaty voice he remembered from his dream.

"So it was real!" He exclaimed in astonishment. What was this? It was weird as hell and he didn't know what to make of the situation. He thought for sure it had been a dream and now to discover it wasn't. Weird shit definitely.

She laughed. "Yes it was real very real. Are you still willing to possibly help me out?" She asked in a pleading tone. "Please." She added as an afterthought.

"Well we need more to go off of then you need help. How do we know it's not a trap or something?" Dean looked at Sam finally and noticed the incredulous look he was getting.

"I'll make you a deal meet me in Missoula and I'll tell you everything I know. I'll give you guys 200 bucks to cover gas and all that. If you decide not to help me, then no harm no foul." She explained and there was a long pause as Dean thought it over.

"Alright we'll meet you in Missoula." He agreed avoiding Sam's glare knowing he was not happy. "What the hell Dean." He heard him mutter.

"I'll get a hold of you when we're in town. " He added before hanging up his cell phone.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he sat on the bed and stared angrily at Dean waiting for answers. Reasonable answers, not some half-assed I'm king hear me roar, I make the decisions answer.

"That was the girl Lissa from what I thought was my dream but apparently wasn't. She needs our help and will explain it all when we get there. She's going to give us money to cover the gas so what's the harm in going?" Dean explained trying to wrap his head around everything and tried to figure out why he felt so compelled to help her.

"Since when are we for hire and why the hell didn't you talk to me first before agreeing to this. I have some say in what we do ya know. You can't always jump in and make the decisions." Sam hotly replied as he resumed putting his clothes in his bag, a little more forcefully now.

"I'm sorry Sammy. She seems in desperate need for our help and if she's willing to pay what's the problem? It's not like we're rolling in the dough ya know?" Dean asked starting to get defensive for some reason and upset that Sam wasn't on board to go help Lissa.

"Dean we don't know this woman and you don't find it the slightest bit weird that she shows up in your dreams asking us for help? We haven't dealt with a dream walker before. Sure there was the one time with that guy and the dream root but if she's a dream walker she doesn't need anything to help her do that. It just sounds fishy and like a trap." Sam replied wondering what the hell had gotten into Dean. Why he was so gun ho about helping this woman, yes he knew Dean would go to great lengths to sleep with a pretty woman but this seemed a little too far. It was almost like he was brain washed into helping her.

"We'll meet her somewhere of our choosing so we can be prepared. Its fine now let's go." Dean grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Dean..." Sam started unsure of what to say or do to convince him that this was a bad idea.

"Sammy you in or out? Haven't got all day." Dean snapped opening the door.

"In. Someone's gotta watch your back on this fool mission." Sam muttered the last bit under his breath.

"I heard that." Dean laughed as he headed out the door. He threw his bag in the trunk and waited for Sam to check them out and see where Missoula was from here.

"Surprisingly we're not that far from Missoula only a couple hours. Big coincidence there." Sam was worried everything about this sounded wrong. Why was Dean so adamant about helping a complete stranger? He wasn't going to let Dean live this down if something happened. She was probably a gorgeous female and that was why Dean was all about "helping" her. More like help get into her pants knowing Dean.

Lissa's POV

The short glimpses she caught of the future didn't bode well. Someone was coming, someone who wanted to hurt her and use her. That's why she tracked down Dean and his brother, she'd heard a lot about them from hunters passing through town. They always came into the bar where she worked where the clientele was pretty much all hunters. There were even a few rooms in back which they could rent out and catch up on sleep if needed.

She nervously checked her phone to see how long it had been since she spoke with Dean, it'd been 3 hours already. They had to have been near enough for her to have been able to slip into Dean's dream. The farthest that her ability worked that she knew of was 4 hours. She'd been trying to get into Dean or Sam's dreams for 3 weeks now, Ever since she had heard of them.

She went into the bathroom to straighten up so she looked better. She knew Dean was a ladies' man and she was not afraid to use her looks to her advantage. She was going to see if they'd meet her at her work so if they wanted they could talk to the other hunters. One thing she did feel guilty about however was using her compulsion to get him to agree to help her but at this point she was desperate.

She had just finished straightening her hair so it fell to her butt when her phone rang. It was Dean telling her they were in town. They agreed to meet her at her work and she gave them directions. She took the time to apply some makeup so they could ask around about her if they wanted.

"She wants to meet at her work which is fine because we can ask around about her." Dean told Sam his hand determinedly gripping the steering wheel. Following her directions he pulled into the parking lot of the bar a few minutes later and was surprised to see that it reminded him a lot of Harvelles Roadhouse. A lot. It was eerie and he found himself lost in time for a moment wondering if Jo would be there to greet him with a pretty little smile. He shook his head to erase the depressing thoughts. "Well Sammy let's go in and see what's up."Dead suggested getting out of the Impala leaving Sam to stay or follow.

Once inside Dean was stunned to see that it was a lot like the roadhouse. Hunters were everywhere, some cleaning their weapons, others comparing stories and battle scars. Once he got over his initial shock he looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

"Did she happen to mention that the bar was frequented by hunters?" Sam quietly asked as he surveyed his surroundings.

"No Sam she didn't. Probably would've eased your mind though huh?" Dean replied as he also looked around.

"Yeah it would have a little." Sam replied with a smirk, feeling slightly better but still ill at ease with the situation.

They found a booth to sit in and wait after a few minutes though Dean stood up. "What are you doing?" Sam asked looking at Dean questioningly.

"Well I'm gonna go get us a couple of beers and ask around about Lissa. Just sit here and keep an eye out for her. She's about 5'4, really long black hair, and blue eyes that look as if they've seen everything. Freaky shit." Dean remembered her piercing eyes quite vividly. They saw right through him, just thinking about it now gave him goose bumps.

"Alright." Sam frowned at his description of her scary eyes. He leaned back in the booth so he could keep an eye on the door and be able to easily look around the bar.

Dean came back about ten minutes later with the 2 beers he had promised and a pensive look on his face.

"Well?" Sam asked once he took a swallow of the beer.

"She sounds completely normal, always on time for work even shows up early and always willing to help out others. As several described her very hot but can be ornery." Dean chuckled at that remembering the slight look of fear that had crossed the man's face at her name.

"Well that's fine and dandy but still doesn't mean this isn't a trap." Same replied, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Come on Sammy. What demon in their right mind is going to pick a bar chock full of hunters to meet in?" Dean scoffed wanting to smack Sam upside the head.

"I never said demon Dean. It could be anything." Sam replied shaking his head at Dean's nonchalance.

"Well we're about to find out because there she is." Dean replied look towards the door and seeing the girl from his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He kept silent to observe her rather than call immediate attention to themselves. He watched as she made her way to the bar and joked with the bartender as he poured her a shot.

"Someone's a little alchy." Dean joked watched her toss the shot back and motion for another. Once she downed that one she straightened up and looked around the bar. Her eyes landed on him and he saw she was even prettier than in his dream but now there was a nervous look on her face. He stood in place next to Dean as she made her way towards them.

"I'm Dean as you already know this is Sam." Dean told her looking her over. She looked great in a black pair of jeans, a lacy black and white tank top, and a black leather jacket. Glancing down at her feet he laughed when he saw a ratty old pair of converse. She was gorgeous with light makeup and straight hair falling down around her. Only thing was she looked like she could stand to eat a hamburger or 10.

"I'm Vasilisa, but I'll kill you if you call me that." She chuckled throatily. "Call me Lissa." She added sticking her hand out for Dean to shake.

"Well Lissa I'll have to keep that in mind." Dean replied shaking her hand and smiling charmingly at her.

"Sam." She smiled and stuck her hand towards him. He warily took her hand and shook it before motioning for her to sit down.

"Is this where the interrogation starts?" She laughed as she slid in the booth.

"Yes." Sam replied bluntly as he continued to stare at her. She blanched under his scrutiny and nervously bounced her legs.

Dean took a seat next to her and leaned back his legs sprawled out; feigning nonchalance even though every bone in his body wanted to get her in his bed. Some things never changed.

"Why did you hunt us down?" Sam asked staring into her eyes and seeing what Dean meant about them seeing right through you.

"Well as you can see this isn't a typical bar, its full of hunters. I've heard your guys names come up numerous times and did some asking around. I've heard a lot of different stories and I know you guys get the job done." She explained looking down at the table before clearing her throat and looking back up.

"What do you need our help with?" Dean spoke up and drew her attention away from Sam, she looked at him and offered a small smile. He grinned back at her determined to charm her.

"I don't want to completely get into all the details here with so many ears around. I'm finding it hard to trust anyone currently. What I will say is this; I get glimpses into the future. The glimpses are usually always clear however when it's about myself its blurry and hard to focus on. Something or someone is looking for me, they want me for the things I can do. I don't know when it'll happen I just know there will be snow on the ground. With this being October that could happen from now to freaking March, which I know is quite a ways away. I don't expect you guys to sit with me every second of every day. I just need help figuring out who wants me." She explained heaving a sigh of relief at having got that off her chest and out of the way. She'd been so nervous about explaining it and them thinking she was crazy. "And I'd like to learn how to fight so I can defend myself." She quietly added.

"How often do you catch these glimpses and how do you know it'll come true?" Sam asked unable to help feeling sorry for her now. She looked so scared and helpless while she was explaining everything to them.

"Usually in my dreams, sometimes they catch me off guard and just happen. If I want to purposely have one I meditate. 90% of the time they come true. You can always change the future simply by changing your actions. I've never been able to see my future until now. I don't know if it's because it's something so big or what but before it was just blank." She replied with a faraway look in her eyes as she stared off into space.

"Did you last vision come true?" Dean asked sitting up and looking around the bar noting everyone in it and how they were acting. No one seemed suspicious everyone was going about their business but that didn't mean anything. Forever vigilant he trusted no one. Any person in this bar could be the one after her. Was the man 2 booths ahead of them just pretending to clean his gun, were the guys at the next table over listening into their conversation. You never knew in this world.

"Yes…" She quietly said her eyes focusing on him. "I had a vision of a car accident and I couldn't stop it." She added with guilt in her eyes.

"It's not your fault you can't fix everything." Sam told her in a kind tone. He recognized that guilty look all too well. It was the same look Dean got every time they were unable to save someone. He was starting to change his mind about her but she still wasn't safely out of the woods. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. What would you like?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Rum and coke please." She replied wondering at the sudden kindness. She could tell he was on edge the entire time.

He nodded and went up to the bar.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Dean asked once he was gone.

"About a month and a half now." She replied bouncing her legs nervously again. She just wanted a straight answer if they'd help or not but she knew they weren't going to decide just yet. She glanced over at Sam to see if he was talking to the Josh the bartender. He was and Josh kept glancing her way so she knew he was asking about her.

She looked back at Dean and missed seeing Sam slip something in her drink.

"How long have you had your abilities, powers, whatever you want to call them?" Dean asked not missing what Sam did and knowing exactly what it was.

"A curse is what I call it." She replied chuckling wryly. "Ever since I can remember." She added as Sam sat down and put her drink in front of her. She picked it up and took a drink noticing nothing wrong with it.

"Ever since you can remember what?" Sam questioned as he stared at her to see if she had a reaction. There was none meaning he could rule out a demon.

"Your brother asked how long I have had my abilities." She replied taking another drink, she choked on it when she noticed Josh motioning angrily for her to come over. Sam instantly went on edge.

"Sorry, it went down the wrong hole." She coughed taking another drink to soothe her throat. She stopped coughing and Sam relaxed.

"I'll be right back Josh wants to talk to me." She sighed as she stood up and went to the bar taking her drink with her.

"You satisfied she's not a demon Sam?" Dean asked grinning at him. "I didn't miss your little trick."

"Can't be too careful Dean." Sam said as he watched her talk to the bartender who he'd just spoken to. He hadn't been to friendly he didn't want to answer Sam's questions and was protective of Lissa.

"What's up Josh?" Lissa asked as she boosted herself up to sit on the bar top.

"Who are those guys?" He asked glancing over at them.

"Couple of hunters who are going to help me with a situation." She vaguely replied.

"What situation Lissa?" He worriedly looked at her. He was her best friend and knew everything about her. He knew about her powers but didn't know the full extent of them, she kept some to herself not wanting to scare him.

"I've been having these dreams….." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to worry him and that was exactly why she hadn't told him anything.

"What dreams? Quit beating around the bush Vasilisa!" She knew he was angry with her when he used her full name.

"I hate that quit!" She exclaimed punching his arm. He just stared at her; the hurt and anger evident in his eyes. She felt guilty for not confiding in him. "I've been having these dreams, someone is looking for me, they want to use me for their own personal gain." She explained looking down at her hands ashamed that she had hurt his feelings by not telling him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"I didn't want to worry you…" She replied looking back up at him.

"Worry me! I'm your best friend Lissa if you can't trust me who can you trust?" He indignantly asked narrowing his eyes at her. She frowned at him trying to figure out how to word what was coming next without hurting his feelings more.

"If this something is coming after me…. Well you know I don't have visions of myself; I can't. So whatever it is has to be big. Really big, I just don't want you to get hurt." She explained picking at her nails unable to meet his eyes.

"I can take care of myself Lissa. You should've told me and given me the choice to help you rather then go to outside help." Josh retorted anger still evident in his eyes.

"I wanted the best. I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get. I'm sorry Josh." She rather bluntly said. She didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore than she already had but it'd been so long since he'd been out hunting he was bound to be rusty. He no longer hunted not after being attacked and left for dead. He'd been attacked by a Wendigo and had lost his leg as a result of the attack. He no longer could hunt not with only one leg. She did trust him she trusted him with all her heart. He was pretty much the only person she could trust but, as horrible as it was, she didn't trust in him to be able to fully protect her. Before the attack she would've trusted him in a heartbeat but not so much now.

"It's fine Lissa." HE sighed heavily walking away to wash dishes. She had started to slid off the bar when he came back. "No it's not fine. I'm extremely upset and disappointed that you didn't think you could come to me with this. I understand wanting someone else to protect you, I'm not much use with only one leg. You still should have come to me and told me what was going on. I could have helped you find someone to help you." With that said he walked back away.

She numbly slid off the bar feeling like pond scum and made her way back over to the Winchester's.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked seeing the look on her face. He could tell the conversation hadn't gone well by the look on Josh's face and all the gesturing he had done.

"No, it's not. Josh is pissed as hell at me and I don't blame him." She replied throwing herself onto the seat next to Dean and burying her head in her hands. "I'm going to have to do some major groveling for him to forgive me." She added looking up at the brothers who were both looking at her with sympathy of all things.

"I don't need your sympathy everything will work out. It's not the first time I've upset him." She snapped angrily.

Dean just grinned she was even hot when she was angry. He had a feeling he wouldn't mind sticking around and teaching her a thing or two.

"I'm sorry." She immediately apologized. "I've just been so stressed and its starting to get to me." She explained as she nervously bounced her legs again. It was a bad habit that she'd always had.

"You're shaking the whole table." Dean chuckled placing his hand on her leg and pinning it down.

"Sorry nervous habit. What do you say we get outta here?" she suggested. "We can go to my place and I can cook us some lunch." She said looking hopefully at them. She'd feel more comfortable at home instead of being surrounded by a ton of hunters most of which were unfamiliar. She couldn't be too careful.

"Sure." Dean replied at the same time Sam said, "No thanks."

She laughed and looked between the two brothers wondering which one it'd be.

"I've got laundry to do and I'm going to check into some things on my laptop, plus find us a motel." Sam explained staring at Dean trying to silently communicate that he should come with him too.

"Well I'll go with her. I'm not going to turn down a free home cooked meal and I don't want to leave her alone until we know more." Dean smiled staring down at Lissa not all minding the fact that he'd be alone with her.

"Oh you don't have to you can go with him, don't worry about it." She piped up not wanting to cause any issues between the brothers. She'd need both of them to help her and she didn't want them to fight.

"It's no problem Dean is right we shouldn't leave you alone. I'll meet up with you when I'm done." Sam forced a smile as he stood up from the booth. He couldn't believe Dean choosing to go with her instead. Just because her being a demon was ruled out didn't mean something else wasn't up.

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked looking up at Sam. Jeez he was so tall she felt like a child next to him. She already knew Dean wasn't going to change his mind, he was so easy to figure out. She also knew he was hoping to get into her pants, she was willing to do whatever she could to convince them to help her out but she drew the line at sleeping with him. She'd done a lot of bad things in her life to help herself but she would not stoop that low.

"Yeah it's fine." Sam replied the look on his face softening when he saw the worry evident in her eyes. The verdict was still out on her but the longer he was around her the more he felt sorry for her. She was either a very good actress or scared. Dean could take care of himself but he would still call or text him to make sure everything was ok. In the meantime he could do some research on dream walkers, make some calls, and get his laundry done.

"Alright let's go." Dean finally spoke up and motioned for Lissa to stand up. "I'll take you to a motel Sam and then follow her to her place." He said digging in his keys for his pocket at the same time he drank the rest of his beer.

Lissa watched his throat convulse as he swallowed, he was a very attractive man but she knew better by now then to trust men. The only reason she would trust these two was because they were helping her and even then she didn't trust them much, they'd have to earn it.

She glanced every now and then into the rear view mirror as they headed towards the motel. She could tell they were in a heated discussion because neither of them looked very happy. Whatever Sam was saying to Dean was pissing him off. She wished she could hear what they were saying because it was obviously about her. She had a feeling Dean was going to be grumpy once they got to her house and she sighed heavily hating the troubles she was causing between the two brothers. She pulled into the motel but stayed in her car listening to music. She was softly singing along to Pink Floyd when someone knocked on her car window, she stifled back a scream when she saw it was just Dean.

"Alright so I'll follow you to your place, let's go." He gruffly said and sauntered back to his car unaware her eyes were on his every move. He reminded her of a predator stalking its prey. She sighed again shaking the thoughts from her head. She turned the music up and sang along to it to distract herself as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her house. Peeking in the rearview mirror it seemed like she was staring into Dean's eyes, he was probably looking somewhere else but it still unnerved her so she focused her attention back on the road and didn't look back again.

_Authors Note: I know it's been A LONG time. I've just been going through a lot of stuff but am hopefully starting to be in a better place and better able to do things._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You don't strike me as a Pink Floyd person." Dean said once they got out of their vehicles.

She chuckled to herself as looked at her place imagining what it looked like through his eyes. It was surrounded by woods and was set a ways back from the road. It was a small but well kept house with the remains of her flower beds running along the sidewalks and around the house. She had fallen in love with the house mostly because of the location and the privacy it gave her. Now with everything going on she regretted not living in town or at least closer to it.

"My taste in music varies depending upon my mood." She replied looking at him from the corner of her eye nothing the wary look on his face and the rigid way he held himself as if he was expecting them to be attacked at any moment. Which if she was honest with herself could very well happen. She frowned at that thought.

"What?" Dean asked seeing her grimace. He wished her house wasn't so far out, far too many things could be hiding in the woods. He was tempted to try and talk her into staying at the same motel they were but had a feeling she wouldn't go for it. He would just make sure to salt the windows and doors before the night was over.

"Just coming to terms with everything and the danger not only I am in but the danger I'm placing you guys in." She honestly replied feeling guilty again. She'd never forgive herself if through her selfishness someone got hurt.

"Hey we've spent our lives doing this, we've lived through the apocalypse. I'm not going to start worrying about things now." Dean replied still looking around to get the lay of the land.

"Well come on." She said changing the subject as she started towards her front door.

"You're not gonna go all Hansel and Gretel on me are you?" Dean asked laughing as he followed behind her, his eyes on her butt.

"What?" She turned around with a confused look and caught where his eyes were.

He blushed and mentally kicked himself for blushing like a girl. Hell when was the last time he Dean Winchester freaking blushed! "You know the witch in the little house in the woods? Lured the kids in to eat them?" He said with a straight face trying not to smirk at her. He knew she caught him but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He was a male so she had to know he was going to look. Poor excuse he knew but that was his story and he was sticking with it.

"Oh." She burst out laughing. "No I think you're safe, there are no witches here." She added still chuckling as she unlocked her door.

Once he stepped inside he started looking around noting all possible entrances to the house.

"It's a nice place ya got." He stated as he walked into the other rooms to look. Thankfully everything was on one level which made things a little easier.

"Thanks." She replied throwing her coat onto the couch.

He stared at her and couldn't help but notice the scars that littered her arms including a long one that stretched from her left shoulder to the middle of her chest. He quickly looked away before she noticed him staring.

"So how long have you lived here?" He asked noticing that besides a few pictures there were no personal effects around the house.

"About two years give or take." She answered as she walked into the kitchen. "Beer or Coke? I have some rum and vodka too." She offered as she bent over to rummage through her fridge.

"Beer." He leaned against the door jamb and enjoyed the view in front of him. He was a little attracted to her to put it mildly and he kept entertaining thoughts of her in his bed, her midnight hair splayed out around her and that perfect little mouth gasping his name. If it weren't for the fact that she needed his and Sammy's help he would've already had her in his bed. Or so he thought.

"Get your eyes off my ass." She chuckled deciding to bust him this time. She straightened up holding a beer, and a coke.

"Can't help it if I like what I see." He smirked as he moved towards her till his body was practically pressed against hers. He noted the panic in them and plucked the beer from her hand before backing away. This girl had secrets and a lot of them. He'd just met her a mere few hours ago and it was screamingly obvious.

She nervously cleared her throat and turned away from him breathing deeply to calm down. She had nearly had a panic attack when he had stood so close to her. It'd been so long since she'd been in the company of a man just by herself. Well besides Josh and that didn't count. She'd never forget when she first met Josh. He had hit on her and she had punched him then ran away. She smiled at that thought and relaxed a little. She'd heard too much about Dean and Sam to let her issues get in the way. She knew they were the good guys and wouldn't hurt her.

"So tell me about these dreams." Dean requested moving farther away from her; she was still tensed up. She smiled gratefully at him and was relieved her wasn't asking her questions. She took a deep breath and led the way into the living room purposely sitting in the arm chair leaving the couch to him.

"I've had them every couple nights usually whenever I'm completely sober." She started to explain before noticing the odd look on his face, reflecting back on what she had just said she realized what the look was for.

"No I'm not an alcoholic but drinking alcohol and catching a buzz tones down my visions so they don't always affect me so badly." She clarified. "What?" She asked looking at him quizzically, she could practically see the question in his eyes and she dreaded it.

"What do you mean affect you?" He desperately wanted to know as he tried to wrap his head around the little bit she told him. It made sense the alcohol would tone her visions down seeing as how it numbed the senses.

"Depending on the dreams and what happens in them sometimes I get physical side effects. One time I had a vision of a pregnant coworker and I had morning sickness for a week. Another time…." Her voice trailed off and a pained look came across her face.

"Another time I had a vision of a bar fight in which one of the two guys ended up with a black eye and a couple broken ribs. So did I…" She finished looking at him expectantly for a reaction.

"Seriously? That's freaking crazy." Dean looked stunned and couldn't picture it. He felt so bad for her, to have a vision of something and suffer from the physical effects of it. "Does it happen with every vision?" He questioned looking at her, she was looking down at her lap and biting her lower lip which was something that drove Dean crazy, he found it hot.

"No thank god because I really don't want to know what would've happened when I had that vision of that car accident I told you about earlier." She replied finally looking up and noticed him watching her quite intensely.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He honestly said, the sympathy in his eyes blaringly obvious.

She looked back down again, she hated being pitied.

"Ok back to what I was saying, I've had them every few nights all I know is there I'm in a forest, there is snow on the ground, its night and there's a full moon so that narrows the time frame a little. Someone is chasing me and I'm running for my life, I can feel their evil intent with every bone in my body. It makes me nauseous and when I wake up I'm shaking and physically ill. It makes me puke and I get a huge headache. In the dream the forest is empty which strikes me as quite odd but then again with it being winter that's not really a surprise. I get the feeling that the animals are more hiding from the evil though and what could be that evil that animals can sense it?" She asked looking back up at him her eyes round with fear.

"I'm not sure. Vampires and probably a few other things." He honestly replied, he wasn't going to lie to her with everything she had to deal with she deserved the truth.

"Great so I could have a vampire after me!" She scowled at that thought.

"I don't think so I can't picture what a vampire would want with you but we can't completely rule them out." He went over ideas in his head but the possibilities were so vast it could be anything.

"Do you remember anything else?" He needed all the details he could get, it could mean the difference of keeping her alive.

"That's about it and it pisses me off so much. It's why I came to you guys, I need all the help I can get. I don't even know where to start to research. So what's Sam looking into?" She suddenly realized how odd it was that Sam said he was going to "look into things".

"Probably just seeing if anything weird is going on in the surrounding area." He half-lied, he was sure that's what Sam was doing but he knew he was also researching dream walkers. He remembered their argument in the car and his mood turned sour again.

"'What's wrong?" She asked seeing a look of anger come across his face. She remembered seeing them earlier and it looked like they were arguing. She wondered if she would overstep her boundaries if she asked.

"Nothing just trying to think what the hell could be going on." He lied, him and Sam had argued over helping her and the fact Dean was so damn willing to jump right up and help her.

She wanted to call him on his bullshit but she let it slide. She wasn't that dumb and she knew damn well they were arguing over her. She felt bad for coming between them and if it continued she was going to send them on their way. She was not going to come between family no matter how much help she needed.

"Do the dreams ever change?" He asked swiftly changing the topic of their conversation.

"Sometimes… The original setting in my dream was an old church that now houses a pool. I remember how strange I found it, but I only had that dream a couple times after that the setting was always the forest. It was still winter though. The time never changes just the place but the place has been the same for the last month." She explained nervously bouncing her legs.

"You're doing it again." Dean chuckled placing his hand on her knee to stop the bouncing.

She choked at the deluge of images that flooded her brain. She covered it by coughing and stood up so he was no longer touching her.

"How about that lunch?" She asked walking tensely into the kitchen thankful that he was not immediately behind her. He did follow behind her shortly though.

"I'll pretty much eat anything especially homemade." He replied quietly sensing that he had spooked her again.

"Well let me see what I have then." She smiled at him to let him know everything was ok.

*Reviews are like hugs I love them plus they'll get you another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well let me see what I have then." She smiled at him to let him know everything was ok.

"Sounds like a plan." He said taking a seat out of her way at the small table in the corner of her kitchen.

After a few moments of her digging around through her fridge and cupboards she spoke up. "We can have sub sandwiches; I have the works or we can have spaghetti."

His face brightened at the word spaghetti. "Spaghetti it is." She laughed and pulled ingredients out. "I can make it with Italian sausage or hamburger."

"I've never had it with Italian sausage so surprise me." He replied looking over the items on her table. Bills, girly magazines, and other random items were littered across it but what caught his eye was a piece of paper with a symbol scratched all over it, over and over.

"What's this?" He asked holding it up.

"Hmm." She glanced over with questions in her eyes. "Oh! That's something I see in my dreams I have no idea what it is do you?" She moved to stand behind him to look down at the paper.

It was an A with a line descending from it and a circle at the end of it.

"No I've never seen it before but we can show Sam. He can look things up and see if he can come up with anything." Dean suggested as he folded it up and stuck it in his pocket.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied turning back to the stove to begin boiling water.

"So what does one do for fun around here?" Dean asked simply to make conversation.

"Well other people go to the bars and stuff. I'm more the type to just hang out at home, relax, and watch movies." She answered as she started to chop up the meat.

He watched her with fascination, he'd always enjoyed watching females cook. It was something he used to do when he was younger, just sit in the kitchen and watch his mom. He felt a pang of sadness as he watched her move around the kitchen. He was grateful for the memories he had but often felt distressed that Sammy had no memories of her, it wasn't fair. One shouldn't have to be dealt such a hand as theirs.

"Hey you in there?" He jerked back to attention when she waved a hand in front of his face. He looked at her as she turned a chair around and straddled it.

"Sorry. Spacing out." He replied his mind turning towards wicked thoughts as she straddled her chair. It'd been awhile since he'd been with a woman, he didn't find as much joy in scoring with women as he used to.

"I caught that." She smiled softly as she folded her hands over the back of the chair and rested her head on them.

They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence with her occasionally getting up to mess with the food.

"Hey where's your bathroom?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Down the hall second door on the right." She replied not even looking up from adding spices to the sauce. He gulped when he saw everything she was adding. He sure hoped she knew what she was doing. Judging from the smell though she knew damn well what she was doing, with a rueful smile he turned to go to the bathroom peeking in rooms as he went. He saw what looked to be a computer room with a spare bed and the room before the bathroom must be her bedroom. It had the biggest bed he'd ever seen and he wanted to jump in it like a little kid. Shaking his head he went into the bathroom and did his business.

"Foods ready." She said when he walked back into the kitchen. At some point she had slipped garlic bread into the oven and everything was on the table the plates already served up and a fresh beer was by where he had been sitting.

"Smells and looks awesome." He sat down and prepared to dig in. "You uh don't say grace or anything do you?"

"No, do you?" She paused with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Nope." He smiled and dug in. He moaned out loud as he swallowed the first bite. He was to absorbed in the food to notice her blush, if he had he certainly would have been asking why.

She was sure she blushed down to her toes when he moaned, the sound was all too familiar, she was glad he was paying attention to his food and not her. There's no way she could have lied her way out of that one.

"This is awesome." He said once he finally looked up from devouring all his food.

"You want more?" She laughed. "I made plenty."

"Yes please." He sighed happily. "No I'll get it. You don't have to serve me." He stood up and made his way over to the stove.

"So what else can you cook? Any pies by any chance?" He snickered to himself. He was a definite sucker for food but give him pie and he was in heaven.

"I love to cook and bake. I can make banana cream pie, apple pie, cherry pie, peach pie, pretty much anything you name it I'll make it." She said taking a drink of her coke.

"I think I just fell in love. Marry me." He joked as he sat back at the table.

She snorted nearly spewing coke everywhere. "I guess it's true what they say huh? Best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She grinned. He was damn cute and he knew it. That was something she hated; cockiness. But it worked for him for some reason.

"With me definitely." He said digging into the spaghetti with vigor.

Once they were done she started cleaning everything up and began rinsing the dishes to put into the dishwasher.

"Here let me do that. You cooked I'll clean up." He was shocked; if Sam could see him now he'd probably have a heart attack. Dean Winchester doing dishes. It was a definite sight to see. But he felt it was the least he could do after she went to the trouble of making food for him.

"No it's ok. You just sit." She replied smiling at him again. She found herself doing that a lot. It was odd the only time she really smiled was when she was hanging out with Josh and here she was with Dean smiling left and right. She better get a grip on herself but she already found herself developing a slight crush on him. She silently berated herself, _Jeez Lissa might as well start doodling I heart Dean on everything._

"I insist." Was his reply as he took the plate out of her hand, sat it on the counter, and pushed her towards the living room. She turned and made her way to the bathroom to straighten herself up. She found herself brushing her teeth to rid her breath of the garlic smell. She snorted with laughter. _Obviously someones hoping to be kissed._ She thought to herself. _ How ridiculous_. She blushed again as she remembered what she had seen earlier.

"You die in there?" Dean joked from the living room. He wondered what was taking her so long. She walked out of the bathroom her cheeks flushed.

"Don't you know it's very impolite to talk to a woman that's in the bathroom." She replied as she took a seat on the couch.

"Guess my mom never taught me that one." He said as he took a seat next to her.

"So now what?" She was kind of shocked she didn't automatically tense up when he sat next to her, obviously she was becoming comfortable with him.

"We wait till Sam calls and tells us what's up." He answered as he leaned back putting his arms along the back of the couch.

She leaned back as well paying no attention to his arm which was now practically around her. She grabbed the remote to turn the TV on and settled in to relax and wait. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand came down to rest on her shoulder. She stared at him in shock wondering what he was doing. She nearly peed her pants when he started to lean towards her but she didn't back away in fact she found herself leaning towards him as well. Their lips were just about to meet when Deans phone rang.

"Damnit." He cursed moving away from her.

"I'll get us some more drinks." She stuttered as she jumped up practically racing into the kitchen.

"That was Sam he's ready for me to come get him so we can talk. You wanna meet somewhere or should I just bring him back here?" He asked leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter. I guess just bring him back here?" She looked questioningly at him. "I'm not feeling to sociable and probably won't feel any better after talking about everything." She added as she handed him a beer.

"I'll take that when I get back." He said as he dug his keys out of his pocket.

She nodded without saying anything and stuck it back in the fridge.

"Alright I'll be right back…" His voice trailed off as she met his gaze.

She blushed as she remembered what had almost taken place in the living room. "Ok, see you in a bit." She replied looking away from him. He nodded and left.

Leave us some reviews so we know people are still reading this! We would love you forever. Some feedback or something would be _**awesome**_!


End file.
